BFFs is better than nothing
by delena5eva
Summary: Elena is completely comfortable around Damon, walking around in her slip, sleeping in the same bed and hugging him. Elena is not aware of Damon's feelings for her, but Damon wont show them, he will not risk losing this bond of friendship. Stefan is gone with Klaus creating hybrids. Jenna is married to Alaric, she is now a wealthy vampire still the guardian of Elena and Jeremy.
1. BFFs

Chapter 1

Stefan is gone, he is with Klaus with his emotions turned off making hybrids with Klaus. However Elena is still looking for him with the help of Damon and Alaric. Jenna is a wealthy vampire , still Jeremy and Elena's guardian. Damon and Elena are BFFs now.

Elena's POV

I am awoken by the neighbours lawn mower at 6am, are you kidding me. I turn on my radio to hear the news, perfectly timed there is a story on two killings in New York where the victims have been sliced up but then put back together again, typical Stefan. In my dark red satin tank top and tight black spandex shorts I rush to the Salvatore mansion in my White Porsche not realising my attire and then bang Damon's doors open to alert him. He is asleep, "Damon!" I yell, he doesn't budge, I walk up to his bed and turn him over to shake his arms, "Dam-" I am cut off by Damon hugging my body and clasping me so I cannot move he turns to place me onto the centre of the bed, we are so close I can feel his cool and gentle breaths against my face. I struggle to get out, my arms cannot move and my legs are useless, "Damon! Let me go!" I insist but he doesn't even open his eyes, he simply smirks. I give up so I start to tell him about Stefan but he still does not move, I don't really feel uncomfortable because Damon is my best friend and I am his only friend, I'm also not with Stefan the ripper so I have no guilt. To reply to this joke I hug him back which I hope would shock him enough to let me go. I shimmy up so one of my arms can reach out and shimmy my other arm out, I place my right hand underneath the side of his torso and the other around his waist. I look to his face expecting something but he just sighs with glee and wraps his arms around me comfortably. It is only 5:15, I allow myself to doze off for a while, I love the feeling of Damon's crisp duvets and the coolness of the air in his room.

Damon's POV

Thank god Elena still thinks of me as her best friend, she is hugging me right now and we are so close that all I can hear is her heartbeat with my palm clutching it. She is so comfortable around me, yes I know friend zoned, but with Stefan gone, we will grow closer. She is sleeping in my arms and I am in hers, I could stay like this forever.

Elena's POV

I am once again awoken by the sound of Bonnie shouting my name, I panic, by the way Bonnie thinks I'm too close to Damon and I don't want her to suspect anything, if she sees us she will never believe me again. I quickly wake Damon up and mouth Bonnie's here, he is aware of our situation so he helps me hide. I get up and run around trying to find a good hiding place knowing she is going to enter and search, the bathroom, closet or underneath the bed won't do. "Get under here!" Damon whispers, I refuse but when i hear her voice getting closer I run to Damon where he opens his arms to me and I leap into them, he is in tracksuit bottoms, thank god, and is topless. We both get underneath the duvet, we are spooning, great. We are positioned facing away from the door on the edge of the bed, we are both on our sides. I feel Damon's hard abs tightening as Bonnie enters.

Damon's POV

Wow I didn't realize how sultry Elena Gilbert's pjs are, she looks so hot in black. I could really get used to being BFFS with Elena Gilbert, friend zone isn't that bad after all, we are spooning! I am hugging her close to my body with the fluffy duvet to hide her. As Bonnie opens the door, I hear Elena's heartbeat quicken so I hug her even more tightly for comfort and she then holds onto my arm in return. "Where is Elena Damon? I see her car parked outside." Bonnie asks. Without turning over I sleepily answer " I don't know try Caroline's house. Jeremy stopped by in the Porsche and left it here." She is at the end of my bed staring at me, shit, she looks in my bathroom, closet and underneath my bed, wow Elena was correct, Bonnie is nosy. When Bonnie finally leaves Elena stays in my grasp, even when I pull away and tell he she's gone, she is still gripping onto my arm.

Elena's POV

God that was close, I'm so tired I just fall asleep in Damon's warm arms, I went to bed at 2am last night talking to Jenna an Alaric, not the best guardians haha. It doesn't mean anything if we sleep in the same bed, we are fully clothed, well mostly.

Damon's POV

It's 11 am, 6 whole hours after this mornings incident and Elena's leg is wrapped around my waist and her head is in my arms, we are so close that it's like we are going out, does Elena do this with all of her guy friends? Before getting out of bed ,because I am not going to take advantage of her, I just stare at her face as she sleeps for a few more minutes. I then sadly slip out of her inviting grasp and head downstairs to get some coffee. I slowly sip my boiling coffee in the living room looking out of the window, whilst I am in the midst of sipping, Elena sneaks up on me and hugs me from behind which makes me take a gulp of the burning fire. Elena is the best BFF. "Good morning" Elena says sleepily which is really sexy. Good morning sleeping beauty. She laughs and takes my coffee out of my hands and leans her side against the window I am facing. I can't help but eye her up and down secretly when she is sipping my coffee, wow we are close if I ever confess my feelings I could risk never seeing this Elena again. "Woah we look like a couple" Elena states, I confusedly ask why and she looks at our attire. We are both wearing Gucci pjs, his sweatpants are the same red as my satin top with accents of black. I like this.


	2. Mayhem in Manhattan

Chapter 2

Damon's POV

"Im hungry" Elena announces "Want to get lunch at Butter (in NYC)? Its where we are headed anyways. "

"Yes!" I groan, "I am starving , shall we take my bike? It would be less recognisable and easier to get around the city."

"Good idea, I still have some clothes in Stefan's room, Ill go change" She hands me the coffee and leaves, my head turns to watch her head up stairs uncontrollably. I finish my coffee and head up stairs as well excited to go on another road trip with Elena.

Elena's POV

It saddens me looking through Stefan's drawers smelling his scent, I used to leave my clothes here incase i stayed the night. I wear my red strappy top from the day I saw Damon naked and some denim shorts with brown boots. I wash my face and brush my teeth. I tie my hair in a high ponytail and head downstairs. Damon is outside leaning against his harley davidson with his black helmet on, he is wearing a white v neck and skinny jeans unlike his usual attire, we are spying on Stefan. I compliment his outfit and I hear a muffled laugh. He hands me a white helmet and we head to New York.

Damon's POV

We are on the highway zipping past every car so we are the only ones, I like going fast because Elena grips my chest tighter and shouts "Damon! I am going to fall off!" Its hilarious. When we enter NYC I park my bike so its hidden, Stefan would recognise it, limited edition Harley Davidson. We walk together down the Upper East Side, she hooks her arm in mine, we seriously look like a couple. Elena, very slickly, in one turn grabs two pairs of sunglasses off a couple and compels them. She tests them both on me by placing them right in front of my face and hands me a black pair. She smiles and I smile back.

Elena's POV

We walk into Butter and there is only one table left, it is reserved. I sigh and start to turn around when Damon grabs my arm and spins me around, "Give us that last table now" Damon compels the waiter. I laugh with glee and hook his arm in mine. Once we are finished eating we head to the crime scene and look for clues, we don't find anything so we go to the Salvatore residence where we suspect they might be staying, however no one is here. This place is so nice, i wonder why they don't live here! It is huge plus it is on the upper east side. I open the doors to the bedroom and lie on my back after the long day, Damon sits on the end of the bed uncomfortably, we are both tired. I pull his shoulders back so he is lying with me. We both sigh after the unsuccessful day.

Damon's POV

Elena is always trying to get me in bed with her, she is so inappropriate, I love it. To raise our spirits I suggest we go to a club. Elena immediately shoots up and hugs me, while I am lying down, she squeals "Yes! That is so what I need right now." Her upper body is placed diagonally against mine with her head in my neck. "So I guess we have to go shopping! " Elena mentions.

Elena's POV

Damon is the best BFF, he knows how to make me happy. I am so glad Damon has a good taste in fashion. We go to Barney's. We walk into Dior to get Damon a suit, the changing room is an actual room, i invite myself in to assist him, there is a changing room inside this room, I sit outside waiting for Damon. He comes out looking exceptional "Hot" I remark, we pay and Damon stays in the suit, while we walk to Prada every female in our 10 metre radius stares.

Damon's POV

I watch how Elena reacts when the ladies check me out, she becomes slightly possessive, she grasps my arm tighter as if she wants everyone to know Im hers, I smile with content. I wait outside the changing room for Prada, it is just one room this time when Elena grabs my arm and drags me in, I close my eyes and she laughs, "Damon, can you zip me up?". She pulls her hair away and I look to her neck and hear her blood racing.

Elena's POV

While I wait for Damon to zip me up I look to the mirror to see his red veins and eyes. I sigh and turn around, "Damon, you haven't had any blood today, I allow you to drink from me." I say. He refuses but his eyes are still red, I pull my hair away and pull my dress down exposing my bra incase blood spills. He looks to me and thanks me then he gently pierces his fangs into my neck.

Damon's POV

Elena knows me so well. As I drink her blood, I see her trying to hide the pleasure. I stop after about 15 seconds and lick away the blood. She looks a bit pale and stumbles over into my arms, shit. I give her some of my blood until she is conscious, I apologise and she just laughs and say "Damon, did I die? No, so don't worry about it. That was nothing." She looks to my wrist to see the blood, she grabs it and licks it away, "Blood doesn't actually taste that bad" she says. "You little cannibal!" I reply. I zip her up and we pay and leave. She is wearing a turtle neck sleeveless black short dress, "You're gorgeous" I mention, she laughs and we leave arms hooked again. We then go to Christian Louboutin for shoes.

Elena's POV

When we walk into the club every one is staring at us. Damon, being the protective guy he is, puts his arm around my shoulders as we enter the wild crowd, thank god because I seriously can't see anything with all of the strobe lights blinding me. We stand at the bar and take a few shots, every girl keeps on flirting with Damon but he doesn't even look at them. I tell him "Hey that girl was hot, why aren't you flirting?"

Damon's POV

I don't want Elena to think I like her so the next girl who comes up to me I start flirting with, I see Elena smiling in my peripheral vision, she leaves. We stroll to the dance floor and the girl tries to grind against me, in disgust I leave her when she starts to twerk, ugh. I look around for Elena to check on her, I see her dancing with some nancy boy who is constantly pulling Elena closer and closer to her. He goes to get them drinks, I meet up with him and compel him to leave, haha. Elena is dancing alone, after a minute I go and join her. "My guy just ditched me" she tells me, I say so did my (girl) so she hugs me laughing with pity for us. "We don't need them" I tell her and she agrees, we start dirty dancing after a few more rounds of shots. After an hour or so I realise Elena is gone, I vamp speed around the whole club, stumbling around. I can't see her. I run outside and hear Elena's laugh "Where are we going? Where's Damon?" I also hear a man replying "Shut up, Damon's not here".

Elena's POV

Everything is so fuzzy, i am with someone, not Damon and we are outside. His arm is dragging me, one of my Christian Louboutin's fall off, he won't let me get it, where's Damon? His grip is so strong I can't pull away, no one is helping me. I try to shout but all that comes out is a weak yell. I realise what is happening and as loud as I can scream "Damon! Where are you? Help me Damon!". The man slaps me so hard that my cheek starts to burn. Then I am suddenly free, I stumble back after pulling away for so long and watch as my saviour, Damon, snaps his head. I don't really care about his death, if we had let him live he would just continue doing this to other girls. I faint in shock and fall into Damon's arms.


	3. Mountain preparation

Elena's POV

If not for Damon I could be raped and dead in a back alley of New York. I wake up in a comfy bed at the Salvatore's apartment remembering enough of last nights events. I walk outside to find Damon drinking a blood bag at the coffee table. He sees me and smiles weakly. "How are you doing?" He lightly asks while handing me a cup of coffee. "Thank you so much Damon, seriously I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you, I owe you so much." I tell him. "Elena, don't worry about it, just be careful next time. I never knew you were such a light drinker, we should stick together."

Damon's POV

Now Elena will never leave my side, she thinks of me as her hero! Perfect. I tell her about more killings in the north on top of a mountain, another road trip, we re required to mountain climb to avoid werewolves which excites Elena because of her hobby to rock climb and camp. Apparently we are going to set up tents on vertical mountain rock, sharing a tent! I'm quite excited for this trip. "Okay, let's go shopping for camping and rock climbing equipment. Can you grab my top on the sofa please?" She asks. I turn to get her top and when I turn back to her she is in her bra, I close my eyes and look away, " Damon don't be ridiculous. We are friends!" She tells me, wow okay then, this is great! As she changes in front of my eyes I sneak in a few peeks and smile with glee. "Why are you smiling?" She asks while chuckling with a beautiful smile I absolutely love, fuck. I am still smiling and quickly tell her I'm excited for our camping adventure, she agrees with me and grabs my arm to go shop. Phew.

Elena's POV

We buy one tent, one sleeping bag (Damon is a vampire), rock climbing gear and camping bags. We buy fresh sandwiches from the supermarket for lunch, dinner and breakfast. We are all in our gear and take a cab to the foot of the mountains. We have to walk a few kilometers before we start climbing, Damon offers to vampspeed bring us there but we are in no rush and I enjoy this. "Come on Damon, soak in Mother Nature, lets bond!" I say while I hook my arm in his enthusiastically.

Damon's POV

Elena has her arm hooked with mine while she trips over a root of a pine tree and I catch her in my arms like we are dancing, I can't help but stare into her eyes for a split second to capture her beauty. "Thanks Damon, you're the best" she says and winks at me humorously and carries on walking I allow myself to stare at her rewarding myself. I see Elena at the river drinking water and I push her in like I did last time to show I don't have feelings for her so we will continue being best friends. She screams.

Elena's POV

Great, now I am soaking wet. I am a bit relieved because the hot sun was killing me. I just stare at Damon with an angry face and he once again tell me to get out of the water because of the werewolves like last time with Alaric. I again refuse and stand with my arms crossed, he tells me he sorry and I remind myself of last night and how Damon saved my life so I walk towards him and grab his extended arm reaching out for assistance, as he is pulling me out he drops me so I fall in again, knowing he was going to do this again I quickly get back up and grab his ankle pulling him in.

Damon's POV

I could've easily avoided not being pulled in but I want to, it's Elena after all. I pick her up smirking and throw her 5metres high and before she lands in a shallow pool I catch her in my arms and her eyes are shut with fear, I laugh and throw her back into the deep pool of water. We swim around in the running river with our belongings out dry. It is still quite early and the clouds are appearing meaning there will probably not be a full moon but we are still rock climbing and camping, but rain. We have a deep conversation which only good friends have and when we talk about Stefan she tells me her feelings are fading even though this is not really Stefan, finally.

Elena's POV

Even though I'm pretty pissed Damon pushed me in, we had a good time talking and swimming. We leave after half an hour of lying in the water and start walking again. Once we finally reach the bottom of the cliff we set our gear up and buckle each other in, we connect ourselves with a short piece of rope for safety. Damon shortens the rope distance between us being the annoying guy he is and I extend it, he shortens it and I lengthen it, this continues until he shortens it so much that our bodies are touching and I can't reach the extender. I can't help but laugh because I have a lot of respect for Damon after the incident so I see him differently.

Damon's POV

Elena has been receiving my jokes and replying with more after last night when I saved her, she probably likes me more, I can tell because she is not getting as angry and annoyed as she used to. I hug Elena to hide my beaming smile and say "you like me" , she laughs and replies "oh course I do Damon!" I then extend the rope slightly and she leaves it at my length surprisingly. I look at her with confusion of her acceptance of length and she just starts climbing dragging me with her.


	4. Sharing a sleeping bag

Damon's POV

"God Elena, hurry up!" I say as I advance ahead of Elena's slow pace. She just looks at me with annoyance and speeds up so fast that even I, a vampire, struggle to keep up. She laughs at me, I shouldn't be enjoying it, but I do. "Just let me vamp speed us to the top!" I whine, "No! this is all part of the experience." she replies. We see storm clouds ahead so we decide to pitch our tent into the wall which takes no more than fifteen minutes. It starts raining before we finish so we are both soaking wet. Elena is shivering with wet hair and clothes, I don't know what I can do so I just hug her and rub her arms creating friction. Our spare change of clothes are soaking as well, god why are humans so weak?

Elena's POV

I have no idea how i am going to survive tonight, it's freezing. Things like this make me want to become a vampire. Kindly, Damon warms me slightly, enough to stop my teeth from chattering. We chat while I am in his arms, I stop him to get out my sleeping bag. I start taking off my clothes leaving me in my bra and underwear, my clothes were too cold for a whole night. "Good idea, I was going to suggest it but.." Damon says cheekily smirking as usual, I laugh and get into my sleeping bag. I try to sleep while Damon takes off his top to sleep, his shorts are dry fit luckily. The tent's structure is weak as it is practically floating with no base so when ever Damon moves I roll towards him. "Elena, if you wanted to sleep with me you could just ask." Damon tells me, I sit up allowing the sleeping bag to fall down and reply "Ha ha, sto.. stop moving Da.. Damon, I..I am trying to sleep!". I move bag to my side of the tent and continue chattering. Damon once again moves and to his benefit I roll so our faces are directly in front of each other so our noses are touching.

Damon's POV

I love teasing Elena, it is so amusing. Elena is so close to my face I can feel her breaths against my mouth, shit. I keep my cool and grin, she frowns and tries rolling back but every time she does she ends up tumbling back even closer, she repeatedly does this as she can't get up and move because her hands are zipped in the sleeping bag. After around 5 tries I put my arm out so she rolls into my grasp, "Damon! Le.. let me sle.. sleep!" she yells. With her so close to me, I block out other noises of the stormy winds and the thunder claps and listen to her heart beat, after all of her movement it beats fast, or she is just nervous around me. We lie there breathing heavily staring into each others eyes.

Elena's POV

I should be annoyed with Damon but Im not really, Damon is a friend like none other, I respect him too much and treat him differently compared with Bonnie and Caroline. With this confusion and thought I just lie there staring into his eyes while in his warm arms. After a minute of gazing into each other's eyes Damon says "Elena, your heart rate is dropping fast, this is too cold." I slowly try to reply but I am too cold to say anything. "I .. I ..need your b..body heat" I open my sleeping bag and ask him to lie with me. With seconds of hesitation he slides into my sleeping bag and zips it up. I tense when I feel his muscles touch my body. It is meant for one person so it forces us to lie on our sides, we are facing each other but my face is in his neck. I am so cold I just forget about my previous thoughts and put one of my legs between his and he awkwardly wraps his arms around my body. I have realised how awkward this is, we literally cannot move, however I am much warmer now. "Thank you D.. Damon" I say. "Y.. y.. you're w..welcome." He teases me. I laugh weakly and hug him tighter. Damon is the best.

Damon's POV

How am I supposed to stay friends if we act like a couple? It is making me crazy, but when we were gazing into each others eyes I can feel Elena's lust for me, who doesn't feel that way about me, I am irresistible. Plus Elena's leg is riding up my legs right now, she is sleeping though. This isn't the first night we've shared a bed together, yup she definitely likes me, but I don't know how I can get her to admit it. I don't really know if she still loves Stefan. Elena's face digs deeper into my neck giving me goosebumps.

**8 HOURS LATER**

Elena's POV

I wake up with the lovely smell of Bourbon, Damon's expensive cologne and Damon's manly scent. I look up to see I am in bed with Damon who is topless. I lean back to check if he is wearing pants, thank god, he is. I am in my underwear and my clothes have not dried nor Damon's, great. How am I going to change now? Damon wakes up and sees our wet clothes and suggests we continue climbing in our underwear, I refuse and try to think of anything else. We both sit up and he remembers we are both in our underwear and looks away chivalrously. The weather is still freezing so I stay in thinking, Damon knows we will end up leaving in our current attire. "Fine, you hold me and vamp speed up and away. God this is so embarrassing!"

"Elena, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you're body is ho… great!" Damon just made this situation really awkward, how do I reply? Thanks? So is yours? No, Ill just smile. We decide to ditch the tent and allow other climbers have it, we don't know how to pack it up anyways. Damon jumps out and clings onto the rock and holds out his arm, not knowing how to 'get on' I just reach for his hand and he swings me around making me scream so I am on his back with my arms wrapped around his shoulders. I loosen up feeling awkward with my empty body against his. "Elena, hold on tight, I can't speed down as fast as I can up so don't fall." I listen and firmly hug Damon's back like a monkey. I look down to Damon's attire and I must admit he looks pretty hot in it, he's definitely gained muscle compared to the last time I saw him topless. "Have you been working out?" I ask.

Damon's POV

How am i supposed to focus with Elena making me so nervous not only is she suggesting hints (unknowingly) but she is practically naked, fuck me. I speed up confidently trying to impress Elena, she starts laughing in my ear which really fucks me over so I stop at a flat piece of horizontal rock about 5 inches wide where i stand. "You alright there Damon?" Elena asks while leaning over so she can see my face while pressing her chest against my body, oh god this is too much, I just want to kiss her right here right now but instead I swoop her around me so she is seated on my lap while I am holding onto a steady piece of rock. I am breathing so fast that I, a vampire, am worried about a human hearing my heart beat. "Damon, what happened?" she asks "Are you hurt? Did you see something?". "No, no I am fine" I take a deep breath "its just.." Elena nods her head wondering what I wants to say. I want to tell her all of my feelings and get it over and done with to see if she feels the same way. "I need to take a break, Im really tired." I say stupidly.  
"Yeah yeah of course, you've been climbing for a long time and in vamp speed." she replies. I bow my head down looking below us trying to hide the regret in my eyes taking deep breaths then swing Elena behind me and head for the top.

Elena's POV

As Damon speeds up the mountain I think about the previous event which had just occurred, vampires don't get tired. I wonder why he stopped and what he really wanted to say. I think I know but I don't want to, Stefan has always been there for me, I love Stefan, do I? Of course I do, he hasn't been himself with his emotions turned off. But Damon has always been here for me. Oh god, I don't know what to do. We arrive at the top where there are 3 couples and a field trip of 18 year old boys, great. I hear a few cat whistles and try to ignore the gawking boys but Damon can't and gives them all stares of hatred and puts his arm around me, I can't help but laugh. I feel like i need to thank Damon for his 'protection'. We fast walk away from the group and head for the forest. After two hours of searching for information about Stefan, Klaus and hybrids we find a camp with a dozen of dead werewolves lying, presumably failed hybrid transitions as I am still alive. We decide to head back home. We did not think about our timing and our location, it was a full moon tonight and Damon worries even in vamp speed we won't be in the city before sun down. "Come on Elena, we have to move now." Damon says, he picks me up in his arms and doesn't look at me or make jokes like he usually does, there is a weird tension, definitely not sexual. I think Damon loves me. Ive always know he liked me but never this much.


	5. Lust

Chapter 5

Damon's POV

We are both still half naked making it hard for me to focus on our survival and safety for tonight, I walk 2 metres ahead acting like this is not affecting me. "Damon, slow down! I don't have shoes on." Elena yells. Shit, do I offer to hold her, should I ignore her? I can't. "We must hurry before the wolves are out, let me hold you." I react.

Elena's POV

We are speed walking across roots, rocks and dirt disturbing my feet. I ask Damon to relax his pace and offers to carry me. Should I let him? Wait, why am I getting nervous about Damon, its Damon! "That would be great thanks" I reply. Damon walks towards me and I feel my own heart beat quicken, do I have feelings for Damon? Fuck. Damon gently places his hand beneath my knees and makes me fall but then quickly catching my back so swiftly I don't have time to scream. Our faces are once again millimetres apart and just for a moment I am tempted to kiss him, neither of us smile and just stare at each other. I am still breathing so heavily that Damon comforts me by telling me "I've got you Elena, Ive got you" and helplessly I give him a kiss on his cheek, without any regret.

Damon's POV

I think Elena Gilbert just intentionally kissed me, Damon Salvatore. This one peck is better than anything Katherine has ever done to me, it actually has value and worth. I pause for a few seconds and vamp speed away grinning. We find ourselves at an airport and look for clothes shops without luck and over hear news of more Stefan and Klaus killings back in New York, perfect.

Elena's POV

Damon compels our way through back doors to avoid being seen in our attire. When we step onto the jet with just me, Damon and two pilots with no hostesses, there are two robes provided for us which Damon puts around me awkwardly, ever since the kiss Damon has been quieter, maybe it was because of the kiss. There is a small lounge in the centre with a bathroom and a door to our left and another to our right, bedrooms. Damon opens a door for me allowing me to enter, he leaves to his dorm. I try to sleep but I just can't, I keep on thinking about Damon and my feelings. I go to the toilet.

Damon's POV

I just sit for takeoff staring out of the window thinking about Elena's kiss, I have a drink and assume Elena is asleep and I go for the toilet. As I open the door i see Elena's hand reaching for the door handle and almost gropes me "god Elena, just ask me if you're that desperate" I joke, she laughs and falls onto me because of turbulence. I catch her and this time I kiss her, en francais. She pulls me in, and goes wild, like she's been in love with me all of this time. Ive been waiting so long for this moment. We make out wildly before the pilot announces for us to return back to our seats due to turbulence.

Elena's POV

I hit Damon against my door and push him in, the turbulence is so bad we fall off my bed and roll on the floor laughing, he rips the remains of my clothing off and so do I, Damon is so much better in bed than Stefan. Damon is so alive. He makes me feel alive. He kisses all over my body making me weak. I never want this to end. "I love you Elena" Damon tells me, I reply with "I love you Damon".


End file.
